Capacitance tuning technology is implemented in radio frequency (RF) front end (RFFE) architectures for improved circuit performance. For example, variable capacitors may be included in power amplifiers (PAs) for tuning capacitance in order to optimize matching circuitry for higher efficiency and output power.
Conventional variable capacitors are silicon (Si) complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) based, and exhibit a low quality (Q)-value due to low mobility and high resistance of the substrate. Additionally, a lateral diffusion doping profile is difficult to control and limits a tuning range.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a variable capacitor that has a high tuning range, a high quality (Q)-value, and high linearity.